Zombis
by HanaYukiKarla
Summary: -"Que raro, Alfred se porta muy serio tal vez esto no sea un juego y sea real esto de los zombis"- Uu solo entren y léanlo por favor uwu


Hetalia no me pertenece.

Advertencias: OoC emanado por los poros(?) (u.u los escribo lo mejor que puedo, debo mejorar!)

* * *

><p>Era un día cualquiera en una junta estúpida que nuestro americano favorito pensaba hacer desde hace tiempo, en su casa en Tennessee, muy grande para estar en una pequeña granja y… que mejor ellos hagan sus cosas…<p>

-¡Y entonces seré un héroe!

-Eh… sí Alfred lo que tú digas… -dijo el inglés sin prestar atención

-Amérique~ ¿para qué nos quieres aquí en tu casa? –no hay necesidad de decir quién es pero lo haré, es Francia.

-Sí, ¿para qué nos quieres aquí-aru?

-Quiero pasar tiempo con mis amigos ¡HAHAHAHA! –dijo gritando.

-Quiero vodka, tráeme un poco, Alfred –sonríe –

-No tengo vodka aquí, debiste traerla tú mismo- enojado porque no le dejan decir lo que quiere Uu

Pasaron horas y no hacían nada Alfred tomaba refresco, el inglés era molestado por aquel francés, el ruso acosaba al chino y al canadiense nadie lo noto…

-A-alfred… ¿p-por qué no se oyen ruidos? –preguntó el inglés

-No lo sé, déjame ir a ver… -fue al recibidor.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Alfred llegó gritando.

-¡HAY ZOMBIS AFUERA! ¡ZOMBIS! ¡DE VERDAD!

-¡¿Qué?- preguntaron al unísono

-¡QUE HAY ZOMBIS! –corre en círculos en la habitación

-Alfred tiene razón-aru –mirando por la ventana…

Los demás fueron a ver por la ventana y a lo lejos podían verse personas lentísimas caminando hacia la casa.

-I-interesante- murmuró el inglés.

-¿q-qué haremos? –preguntó el francés un poco asustado.

-Yo creo que deberíamos ir a rematarlos da~ -dijo feliz el ruso.

-Apoyo a Iván- gritó el americano.

-Yo creo… que deberíamos esperar a que lleguen… tal vez no sean zombis –dijo muy bajito el canadiense

-¿Qué dices Matty? ¿Qué debemos rematarlos? ¡Claro que lo haremos!

El canadiense suspiró.

-Necesitamos armas-aru…

-Tengo algunas guardadas por toda la casa ¡iré por algunas~! –corrió por las armas

Por otro lado el francés y el inglés charlaban

-Mon chéri Angleterre ¿No crees que esto es solo un juego de Alfred?

-Algo así pensé pero él no es de hacer bromas como estas… o eso creo

Los países salieron contra los zombis que eran bastante lentos

-¡El héroe ira a matarlos ya! –desesperado corre pero alguien lo detiene- hm?

-No creo que sea bueno ir por ellos ahora da –dijo sonriente el ruso

-Pero ya me aburrí~ –hace un puchero- ¡Quiero matarlos!

-Si vas tú solo… ellos podrían matarte da~ -ensanchando su sonrisa.

-No me mataran, yo soy el héroe

-Alfred, es mejor esperar a que ellos lleguen-aru –intentando aplacar al americano

-But…

-Alfred, compórtate como un hombre y espera a las cosas esas para atacarlas acá –dijo el inglés

El americano se cruzó de brazos y espero a que los zombis llegaran. Estos eran lentos y aburridos pero sobre todo, lentos. El teléfono sonó y todos gritaron

-E-es el teléfono-aru… que alguien conteste

-Iré yo –se ofreció el americano a contestar- Hello? –el americano puso cara de no entender- W-wath? – se quedo callado por un momento- …

-¿Alfred? Are you ok?

Los presentes miraron a Alfred que aun no dejaba el teléfono.

-N-no entendí nada de lo que dijeron al teléfono… S-seguro eran ellos… -dejo caer el teléfono

-Calm down Alfred…

-¡YA QUIERO QUE LLEGUEN! ¡QUIERO REMATARLOS A TODOS! FUCK, VAMOS A POR ELLOS

-Yo también quiero rematarlos será divertido da~ -dijo riéndose y sacando su tubo de cañería* (llave, grifo o como sea)

-Amigos míos, ustedes están locos –dijo asustado el francés

Las cinco naciones salieron a rematar zombis, olvidando al canadiense que deseaba darles ideas (que no puse). Cada uno traía su propia escopeta de doble cañón**

Salían de la casa caminando lento como en esas típicas películas americanas donde el héroe se ve sexy, pero este héroe no se veía sexy.

Los zombis eran demasiados y los pobres países apenas podían con ellos. Llegaban más y más zombis, grandes, pequeños, fuertes, débiles; por una extraña razón algunos de ellos eran menos lentos que los demás lo que hacía que fuera difícil rematarlos.

-are a lot of zombies…

-Aiyaa! –un zombi casi atrapa al chino- ¡Qué horror-aru!

-Yao debería ser uno conmigo antes de morir da~

-¡No voy a morir-aru! –se aleja del ruso a una zona no muy llena de zombis

-Fuck –el inglés golpeo al zombi con la escopeta- no tengo municiones

-El héroe te ayudara ¡HAHAHA! –le dio cinco cartuchos al inglés y siguió disparando a los zombis.

Estuvieron casi toda la tarde luchando contra los zombis, los cuales los hacían retroceder a la casa. Todos estaban cansados y si oscurecía completamente se haría difícil rematarlos y optaron por entrar a la casa, y descansar un poco.

Adentro el inglés preparaba té para todos mientras los demás acomodaban cosas en las puertas y ventanas de la casa.

-Tengan –les da una taza con té a cada uno.

El francés estaba acostado en el sillón, los demás se quedaron sentados en el piso tomando el té, charlando sobre lo que sucedía. El americano encendió el televisor y miro las noticias. Se decía que unas extrañas personas se paseaban por Tennessee y atacaban a los tennesseés*** que caminaban por la zona, cuando de pronto no se veía nada…

-¿Qué? ¿Se fue la señal? –confundido el americano fue a mirar la televisión, si se encontraba bien o algo.

Todos tragaron saliva pensando lo peor.

Y así sucedió. La luz se fue y todos se quedaron en shock muy espantados. Se oían disparos y no sabían que podría estar pasando afuera ¿Y si los zombis consiguieron armas? ¿Se meterían a la casa y se los comerían? ¿Los convertirían también en zombis?

El americano camino hacia donde creía que estaban los demás, y así era, les dijo que le siguieran, subirían las escaleras y esperarían a que entraran los zombis, para protegerse si aquellos entraran.

-¿De cuantos pisos es esto-aru?

-Solo tiene cuatro pisos, pero el último es solo la terraza- le contesto Alfred

-¿Dónde nos quedaremos, Alfred?

-En el segundo piso, si llegan a este seguiremos subiendo…

-"_Que raro, Alfred se porta muy serio tal vez esto no sea un juego y sea real esto de los zombis"- _

El inglés no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, anteriormente intento usar magia para arreglar todo pero no servía… Algo bloqueaba su magia y eso le confundía aun más…

* * *

><p>*Cuando busque en google imágenes tubo de cañería… encontré a Doña Florinda XD y en otra foto encontré a ¡Rusia~! hetalians estamos dominando el mundo 8D<br>**XD no sé si así se llame Uu  
>***Tampoco sé si se llama así Uu<p>

* * *

><p>Lindas, ¿Qué les parece esto? Espero que bonito cofcof, me gustó esto que escribí :3<p>

Dejen un review bonito y uh pensaré en no matar a nadie e é(?)

Byeee! -huye-


End file.
